


Better Than This

by 796116311389



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/796116311389/pseuds/796116311389
Summary: It's barely a breath, "It won't get better than this."





	Better Than This

"It won't get better than this." 

It's a warning from Sherlock. 

He knows how he is. He knows it as he smashes mugs against the wall, as he disregards the accepted purpose of furniture, as he crushes the feelings of everyone he meets.

He looks John in the eye, challenging him.   
To what though, he doesn't know anymore. Perhaps it's just for the sake of something to feel alive. A fight is still attention. 

And Sherlock will take whatever attention he can get from John. 

He's gone crazy. But crazy people don't know they're crazy. 

So what is he?

At the very least, he thinks, he is in love.

And that's a form of insanity isn't it?

He yells, he screams. He wants John. In all the wrong ways that John doesn't want. 

Why doesn't John just leave? 

Staying with Sherlock is like watering plastic plants. A pointless endeavor.

*****

"It won't get better than this."

It's a promise from John. 

John knows how Sherlock is. He could give an aspirin a headache, but it doesn't change the fact that he loves the way Sherlock is. He loves the way his mind works. 

Sherlock turns him inside and out in all the right ways. 

Sherlock thinks himself crazy, but John knows that's only by the world's standards. By John's standards, he's the most rational person he's ever met. 

And maybe that makes him crazy. Maybe that means he should get out now before it's too late.

But, if he's honest with himself, he'd miss the insanity; the ridiculous bullshit Sherlock puts him through. 

******

'It won't get better than this.'

It's what Sherlock thinks to himself over and over again as John kisses him. Pulls him down by his hair and roughly claims his mouth, his throat, dark marks bruised into his pale skin. 

He is wrong each and every single time he thinks it.

Because John keeps surprising him. 

John who knows just how to handle Sherlock. How to touch him in all the right ways. Where to lick him with his soft pink tongue, where to apply his mouth and the perfect pressure with which to suck. 

And Sherlock keens, loudly proclaims his undying love for this man. 

******

"It won't get better than this."

It's what John thinks as he walks arm in arm with Sherlock in matching bespoke suits. 

As he commits every possible moment of this day to memory; the looks of their friends, the smell of the flowers, and, most of all, the look of impossible, endearing fondness on Sherlock's face. 

He thinks it as he slips a simple platinum band over the third finger of Sherlock's left hand and again as Sherlock slips a matching ring on his finger. 

As the ceremony ends and everyone cheers. 

As they dance their first dance hand in hand. 

And, yet again, as they lie to sleep and he whispers, "Love you, Husband."

*****

"It won't get better than this."

It's what they say as the hold each other's gnarled hands and watch the sun set.

As the bee's hum away and a warm breeze gently stirs Sherlock's notes. 

******

And as they hold each other close into the eternal night;

It's barely a breath, 

"It won't get better than this."


End file.
